The Inheritance
|season = 3 |number = 21 |epnumber = 65 |prodcode = 321 |image = 321-The Second Key is found.gif |airdate = May 9, 2014 |viewers = 4.78 millionFriday Final Ratings: '20/20' Adjusted Up; 'Hannibal' & 'Whose Line Is It Anyway' Adjusted Down |writer = Dan E. Fesman |director = Eric Laneuville |co-stars = Jacqueline Toboni as Trubel Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Two keys Skeleton Key Bear Claw Witch's Hat Zaubertrank Recipe Book Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the twenty-first episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the sixty-fifth episode overall. It first aired on May 9, 2014 on NBC. Press Release A MYSTERIOUS DUO COMES TO PORTLAND IN SEARCH OF NICK – C. THOMAS HOWELL AND JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STAR -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to investigate a double homicide, and quickly learn the victims were from a special section of the Verrat tasked with finding rare objects pertaining to the Wesen world. Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) gets involved with a mysterious father-and-son tandem that crossed the country in a desperate attempt to deliver invaluable cargo to "the Portland Grimm." Meanwhile, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) begins to grow suspicious of Adalind's (Claire Coffee) recent behavior and quietly decides to put extra eyes on her. Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Monroe and Rosalee are helping Nick and Juliette with dinner in their home, and they are discussing Monroe and Rosalee's upcoming wedding. Juliette goes upstairs to fetch Trubel while the other three sit around the table. When Trubel joins the rest of them at the table, they all start eating. Outside the house, a man stares at the front door. Inside, Juliette offers to get Trubel more food, while Rosalee asks Trubel if she remembers the first time she saw a Wesen. She explains that it first happened in one of the foster homes she grew up in when a man who fixed things around the foster home attacked her. The man standing outside calls the house, and Juliette answers. The man asks for Nick, so she hands him the phone. When questioned as to who he is, the man says that he will call Nick later as he sounds busy and hangs up. In a hotel, Weston Steward watches as the man who called Nick gets into an elevator and another man follows before the door closes. The second man asks the man who called Nick if maintenance had been to his room yet to fix the cable. He says no and heads to his hotel room. Inside, his father asks his son if he found Nick, which his son had been sent to do. When his son says that Nick was busy and therefore, he did not speak long with him, the old man reminds his son of the importance of Nick meeting with him. The two get into an argument about the old man's paranoid behavior, when a man knocks on their door, claiming to be maintenance. Opening the door, the son is attacked by the same person he had been with in the elevator, who woges into a Hundjäger. Before the Hundjäger can attack again, the father impales him in the gut with a sword from behind, killing the attacker and shocking his son. The old man tries to explain to his son that their attacker was Verrat and that they can't call the police since they would not understand what their attacker really was, but his son refuses to believe him and doesn't understand what his father has been telling him about for weeks, such as the Verrat and the Wesen that he sees, which he believes to be a delusional fantasy of his father's. The old man convinces his son to leave with him, and the two head off to find somewhere to hide. Renard arrives to the hotel room that he and Adalind are staying at and finds Adalind tending to a cut on her hand, which she attempts to blow off. Adalind then confides in Renard her worries of their baby's well-being in the hands of Viktor. Renard comments on her cut and tells her he could ask more questions about what she's been up to, but he won't because he finds no reason not to take her at her word. Adalind says she was just alone and upset and walks over to him, and Renard says, "If I didn't know you better, I'd be in love with you." The two of them then begin kissing. Weston Steward walks into the father and son's hotel room, where he finds the dead Verrat agent. He then woges and runs out of the room. Elsewhere, the father and son pair break into an abandoned building to lay low with the father's Grimm tools. After his son fruitlessly insists that they go to the police, the old man refuses and insists that he must see Nick before he dies. In the morning at Nick and Juliette's home, Juliette asks Trubel about her knight chess piece. Trubel tells her she likes how uniquely it moves and that she once jammed a queen chess piece in the neck of a Coyotl at a mental hospital. Juliette offers to take Trubel shopping after she gets off work, but Trubel refuses due to not wanting to get used to such comforts, but Juliette tells her to be ready to go anyways. In Renard and Adalind's hotel room, Adalind is calling Juliette's work to find out when she'll be in, but she then quickly covers up her call and pretends that she is ordering breakfast as Renard walks in to investigate. In the abandoned building, the old man's son arrives with their last bit of food and is ordered by his father again to bring him Nick. Grudgingly, he sets off to find and bring back Nick after his father gives him a drawing of a Hundjäger to confirm Nick's identity as a Grimm. At the spice shop, Rosalee is attempting to give a customer a product for ingestion, stating that it works much better than what the customer's son recommended for her, while also handling a delivery for her wedding and a delivery for the shop when she becomes overly stressed and escapes into the back room. There, she confesses her doubts about their wedding to Monroe, wondering about having her and Monroe's families together in one room along with a Grimm, and she tells Monroe that she feels that "something awful is going to happen." At the precinct, Renard tasks Wu with surveillance on Adalind, who is staying at the , and has Wu report directly to him. Outside the captain's office, Hank and Nick wonder about what they are to do about the witness statements of the two other women in the building when Trubel fought the two Lebensaugers, placing a third woman known as Theresa in the room with the two other women. Since there was no last name and no fingerprints to identify Trubel, Nick and Hank decide that Trubel covered her tracks well enough. Afterwards, the two detectives are called into Renard's office. Back at Nick's home, Trubel answers a knock on the door to the old man's son, identifying himself as Josh, looking for Nick. Josh tells Trubel about his dad and shows her the drawing, which she quickly recognizes. She tells him to wait while she calls Nick. In Renard's office, Renard shows Nick and Hank photos of the dead Hundjäger Josh's dad had killed and shows them the Verrat tattoo on his hand, identifying the dead agent as a member of a special Verrat division known as the Verrat Ahnenerbe, which is dedicated to finding anything to do with rare objects, the occult, and the supernatural. Renard tasks the two detectives with finding the guests of the hotel room, Rolek and Josh Porter. Renard then shows them surveillance images showing that Weston Steward was also at the hotel. While Nick is in Renard's office, his phone vibrates on his desk as Trubel calls. After getting no answer, Trubel has Josh take her to his dad instead of Nick. Outside the Hotel Deluxe, Wu sees Adalind getting into a taxi and calls Renard to notify him, and Renard tells him to call the cab company to find out where the taxi is taking her. Elsewhere, Trubel and Josh arrive at the abandoned building Josh and Rolek are hiding in. Before going in, Trubel pushes Josh against the building and threatens him that she will kill him if he is Wesen and tries to attack her. Rolek comes out of the building, and Trubel tells him she is also a Grimm and that she knows Nick. They all go inside the building, and Rolek shows Trubel his trunk of Grimm tools, explaining that it has been in his family for years. Rolek tells her that he's dying and needs to get all of his Grimm items to Nick, otherwise his son will simply destroy it or hide it away since Josh isn't a Grimm and thinks that Rolek is crazy. The old man then collapses, and Trubel and Josh take him and the trunk to the hospital. At Nick's home, Adalind knocks to see if anyone is home and, seeing that the house is empty, breaks in using her skeleton key. She goes into Nick and Juliette's room and takes some of Juliette's clothes and her hair from a brush. Going back downstairs, Renard approaches Adalind and attempts to stop her from taking them, demanding to know what she is up to. Adalind then uses her powers to launch a vase at Renard's head, knocking him out, and she escapes. Before heading into the hospital, Rolek instructs Trubel to make sure Nick gets the trunk and to tell him that he has a key if he dies. Rolek is put on a stretcher, and Josh asks Trubel to park the car as he heads into the hospital with his father. Inside the hospital lobby, Josh gets a call from a "Detective Donovan," although it is really Weston Steward calling to figure out where Josh and his father are. Thinking it is a detective calling to help them with the case at the hotel, Josh tells him that they are at St. Joseph's hospital. Steward then tells him that he will meet him there. Back at Nick's home, Renard wakes up on the floor and angrily woges as he looks at pieces of the broken vase. Using a hospital phone, Trubel calls Nick and explains to him about Josh and Rolek, who are also who Nick and Hank are investigating from the hotel scene. Trubel tells Nick that Rolek has been trying to contact him and that he is a Grimm that has a key. Hearing this, Nick and Hank head out to the hospital, where Trubel takes Nick to Rolek's hospital room. Josh wakes Rolek up to tell him that Nick is there. Rolek says he has to give him something that has been passed down in his family for a few generations. Rolek tells Nick that he was the one who killed the Verrat agent and not Josh. Nick says they know it was self-defense, and Josh informs him about his conversation with "Detective Donovan." Knowing there is no Detective Donovan in the department, Nick asks him if he is sure that's the name of the man who called, which Josh confirms. Weak and dying, Rolek attempts to grab his cane to show Nick where his key is, but he passes out before being able to do so. Josh, Trubel, and Nick are all rushed out of the room by doctors as they try to bring Rolek back. Josh stays outside the hospital room as Nick tells Trubel about there being no detective Donovan in the department. Nick tells Trubel that they need to get Rolek's car away from the hospital. On their way to the parking lot, Nick briefly tells Trubel about the seven keys and the knights. In the hospital parking lot, Hank sees three men walk up to Rolek's car, so he calls Nick. Nick tells Trubel to stay in the hospital because he doesn't want the Verrat knowing that she is a Grimm. Despite agreeing to stay, Trubel follows Nick right after he leaves. Hank gets out of the car and tells the men to drop their guns and get on the ground. Suddenly, a vehicle driven by Weston Steward speeds towards Hank and he is forced to jump to safety. Another man gets out of Weston's vehicle as Nick and Trubel arrive. Weston drives off and a fight breaks out. After a brief fight with the Hundjägers, Nick expresses his gratitude that Trubel didn't listen to him when he told her to stay in the hospital, and Trubel takes the car to Nick's house. Nick goes back to Rolek's hospital room, where Josh tells him that Rolek died. Renard arrives back to his and Adalind's hotel room and draws his gun. He looks around the room for Adalind and when he doesn't find her, he calls Wu and tells him he wants Adalind found. At Nick and Juliette's home, Nick, Juliette, Hank, Trubel, and Josh go through Rolek's trunk to find where the key is with no luck. Realizing that he had been reaching for his cane before he died, Nick manages to pry off the handle, and Hank finds a hidden mechanism built into the cane, tipping it over to find the key. They then take it to the spice shop, where Rosalee gets Nick's other key out of its hiding place. Nick and Monroe print the two key's map pieces together, and Monroe confirms that the keys definitely lead to somewhere in the Black Forest. In the storage unit, Adalind is making a potion. She puts the hair she collected from Juliette's brush into the cauldron and vapor is emitted. Adalind grabs a witch's hat and places it over the cauldron, making a funnel for the vapor to come out of. She inhales the vapor three times through the top of the hat, causing her to transform into Juliette. She turns around to face a mirror and after a couple attempts, speaks in Juliette's voice. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Hundjäger *Abartige Aasfresser (seen in Grimm Diaries only) Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Filming for the episode began on March 18, 2014. *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *The episode picks up sometime soon after , as demonstrated by Trubel still wearing the bandage on her arm from when she was bit by Donna O'Hara in her Lebensauger form. *Nick receives a second key, new weapons, and new Grimm diaries from Rolek Porter. *Nick and Hank deal with potential repercussions from witness statements made by Vanessa and Jenny concerning Trubel's fight with Donna and Ken. Trivia *Rolek and Josh Porter's hotel room number was 321, a reference to the episode number. *Following , a shot of Nick and Juliette's home was used again for the quote, the first time such a back-to-back instance has occurred regarding the opening quote scene. *Weston Steward was reading a newspaper in the lobby of the called , which is actually a newspaper out of rather than Portland. The two cities are in neighboring counties and are 28.7 miles apart, and the major daily newspaper in Portland is . References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_21